


Hot For Teacher

by Lynge



Series: I'm stuck with these Chucklefucks [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Bipolar Aiden (The Witcher), Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Swordfighting, Trans Aiden (The Witcher), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynge/pseuds/Lynge
Summary: Lambert’s attacks had him working up a sweat, his shirt clinging to his shoulders and arms. Aiden smelled a whiff of the fresh scent mixed with celandine and saltpeter. He was looking forward to tempting Lambert into losing the shirt altogether—and ditching the swords for some horizontal training—when Lambert switched to a guarding stance. Aiden stared at Lambert’s mediocre defense.That is one hot mess. Emphasis on the mess, unfortunately.---Aiden's enjoying the view as Lambert is going through some battle training. Until Aiden sees how shoddy Lambert's defenses are. Time for a lesson, but who is teaching whom?
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: I'm stuck with these Chucklefucks [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869061
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48
Collections: Witcher Rarepair Discord Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Read the tags. Seriously, those are the CW's at this point. I don't think I've got anything else in here that warrants a warning.

Sitting back against a large oak, Aiden overlooked the clearing they picked as a campsite. Only having to set up one tent was something he had become used to after Loch Monduirn. Aiden hadn’t informed Lambert yet, but they only had one tent between them at this point. What was the use of setting up two of the things if they were sharing one anyway? 

The first village after Lambert and he vocalized their interest in giving ‘this’ a shot, Aiden sold his sleeping quarters to a merchant while Lambert was dealing with the Alderman. _Impulsive? Maybe, but there’s nothing like a little rose-colored optimism, extra coin, and a lighter saddlebag._ And if Lambert’s tent—or their developing bond—went to shit, Aiden could improvise. 

Right now, he just wanted to sit back and watch Lambert’s sword training since it was more than entertaining. Lambert was dressed down for practice, wearing only his boots, leathers, undershirt, and swords.

In the past months, Lambert’s hair had grown into a jumble of lazy curls, peeking out wherever they wanted to. Unless Lambert actively smoothed them down with oil. He had started complaining about the length, so he’d probably get it cut as soon as they stumbled into a barber. Aiden could have cut it for him, but he enjoyed the longer hair on the wolf too much to disclose his skills with scissors just yet. With the late summer sun reflecting the warm undertone in his locks, it made Lambert look lighthearted. 

—

Training alone was never a good idea. Lambert knew that, but he also really didn’t want to set up their sleeping arrangements. Besides, they were sleeping in one tent anyway, so Aiden could handle rigging up the canvas by himself just fine. As soon as they found a clearing, Lambert took off part of his armor and started working through the stances he’d learned in training.

In the past days, Lambert had noticed that Aiden’s saddlebag was significantly lighter. He had the sneaking suspicion that the cat had gotten rid of part of his camping gear, which Lambert thought was a bit optimistic. But, admittedly, it made him feel oddly at ease. _Guess Aiden meant it when he said jumping him at the Loch wasn’t an impulsive stunt._

Lambert hadn’t addressed the missing cargo. Partly because he didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. Mostly because he wasn’t one-hundred percent sure Aiden had gotten rid of anything significant. He thought it better _not_ to know in that case.

Aiden was done setting up the tent and settled on the grass, leaning against a thick tree, observing Lambert’s moves. Lambert thought it was funny to see the cat distracted by something as simple as a man going through basic stances. 

Lambert was in decent shape since he and Aiden had been taking contracts wherever they were on the road, but he felt like he could use the workout anyway. They had been riding for the past two days, which made him a bit stiff. He may also really enjoy Aiden leering at him.

—

Lambert’s attacks had him working up a sweat, his shirt clinging to his shoulders and arms. Aiden smelled a whiff of the fresh scent mixed with celandine and saltpeter. He was looking forward to tempting Lambert into losing the shirt altogether—and ditching the swords for some horizontal training—when Lambert switched to a guarding stance. Aiden stared at Lambert’s mediocre defense. _That is one hot mess. Emphasis on the mess, unfortunately._

Where Lambert’s attacks were fast, intense, and inevitable, his defense was flat out _sloppy_. It looked to Aiden like the wolf was skipping steps, which left him open in a way that could cost him some pretty vital body parts. _This is what Guxart meant when he droned on about making sure you had sparring partners._

One of the movements made Lambert’s shirt ride up, showing his soft belly scattered with dark hair, muscles rippling below. Aiden had to bite back a groan. If he didn’t know better, he’d say Lambert got off on being ogled. _Who am I to deny my wolf that pleasure?_

—

Lambert was done with the offensive stances and started muscle stretching. He didn’t _need_ to do any stretches, really. But the way Aiden’s eyes widened when Lambert did them, and the slight waft of arousal carrying through the air, made him feel pretty damn good about putting in the effort. _Sue me. I’m a whore for attention._

His defense was next, and Lambert started working through those movements. He had never been great at defensive stances. Mostly because he just threw all of his efforts into the first offensive blow he made. In most cases, that meant whatever was fighting him didn’t have a chance to retaliate on account of being dead or off-balance. Still, he felt the critical eyes of Vesemir on him as surely as he could Aiden's. _Fine, old man._ Lambert worked through the movements halfheartedly and glanced at Aiden from under his lashes. 

—

Aiden saw Lambert’s eyes focus on him and realized there was no way Lambert _wouldn’t_ get offended if Aiden offered to pick up the other sword and train with him. Besides, Aiden’s sword skills were purely hypothetical after all those years of light weaponry. So even _if_ he offered, it might not make a difference. 

If Aiden reversed the roles, Lambert would have picked ‘barking helpful tips from the sidelines’ as his tactic.

An idea bubbled up in Aiden’s brain. He got to his feet smoothly and walked towards Lambert. It would be nearly impossible to get the man to accept Aiden’s instructions, so what if Aiden would ask Lambert to give _him_ some pointers instead? It _should_ force Lambert to think about the defensive stances. Maybe it would be enough to get him back into a proper position for incoming attacks. 

They hadn’t trained together in the first few months of travel. Aiden was starting to realize that to be a mistake. They needed to get into the habit of practicing together to stay sharp. Hell, they might even learn a thing or two from each other. Not that Aiden’s thoughts were utterly altruistic, though. It would also give him the benefit of being manhandled by—or doing some manhandling of—a sweaty, adrenaline-fueled Lambert _if_ Aiden played his cards right. _This plan doesn’t sound bad_. He thought as he gave Lambert a lascivious smile. _Not bad at all._

“Can you teach me?” Aiden put as much indifference in the question as he could. 

Lambert stopped his sword mid-swing and looked at Aiden. “Teach you what? To cook?” He combed a hand through his curls, pushing them out of his face. “I don’t think witchers live long enough for you ever to nail that skill.” 

Aiden admired Lambert’s ability to make being an obnoxious prick look so damn good. He audibly rolled his eyes. “Swords, you asshole. I’ve only practiced with them back at Stygga, but it’s been a while.” He needed to sell the idea that he was utterly incompetent with swords if he wanted his plan to work. “I trained in daggers and staves before I switched to haladies.” 

“Why would you want me to refresh your sword skills? They’re not your preferred weapon.” Hesitantly, Lambert pulled his silver sword from his back.

“Humor me.” Aiden held out his hand. “What if I end up needing to borrow one? Do you want me to kill us with incompetence?”

Lambert scoffed. “Your incompetence exceeds weaponry.” 

Aiden took the broadsword Lambert was offering. It was at least twice as heavy as one of his haladies and felt unwieldy in his hands. That was an advantage in selling his inability to handle it. 

Aiden clumsily held the sword in both hands. He could feel the knowledge Guxart hammered into him and his fellow cats all those decades ago rush back. Even though most of it was theoretical, he felt pretty confident that he would pick up the movements fast enough. 

“Oof, now I understand where those biceps of yours come from.” With some tentative slashes, Aiden tried to get a feel for the weapon. “I forgot how heavy two-handers are.”

“That’s sort of the point, let the weight do part of the work when you strike.” Lambert gave him a doubtful look. “So, what do you remember from basic sword training? Show me.”

Aiden had to dig deep into his past to pull up the defensive stance for two-handed combat. “I remember having to lower my center of gravity and be heavier on my feet. Like an immovable object of sorts.”

Lambert nodded, “Yeah. Your defensive stance doesn’t look _too_ bad. Think you can fend off a hit?”

Smirking at Lambert, Aiden braced for the hit. “Bring it, sourpuss.” His plan seemed to be working. 

—

“Ask, and you shall receive.” Lambert rushed out and let his steel swoop through the air in a massive attack. He aimed for Aiden’s armored shoulder, just in case the cat wouldn’t parry in time. 

Lambert saw Aiden turn just a little too slow, the hit glancing off his pauldron while he spun out of reach. Lambert instantly saw where the issue lay. “Stop defending like you would in close combat. You’re not fast enough to pull off the dancing schtick while a sword weighs you down.” 

Pouting, Aiden retook his place. “The ‘dancing schtick’ is my second nature. I worked hard to perfect it, Lambert.”

“And it shows, but you can’t go from light weapons and fast movements to heavy weapons and fast movements.” Lambert stepped back, looking at Aiden’s stance. The cat’s torso and arms were in the right position, though a bit clumsy, which was logical after wielding those butter knives for decades. 

Aiden’s back had a slight curve to it—he reminded Lambert of a wound-up spring. The cat always seemed ready to launch his energy into whatever he was doing. Which, come to think of it, was a pretty good description of Aiden in general. His flexibility, however, also meant he was too light on his feet to dig himself into a defensive position.

His footwork was the biggest problem. Aiden was too relaxed for a sword stance. With his dual bladed knives, it enabled him to move out of the way from attacks. Now it just made him an easy target for brute force. Which was all Lambert had to his advantage. 

“How do you defend with haladies?” He dashed towards Aiden and aimed an attack at his legs. _Let’s see if he can grasp that different weapons need different techniques._ Lambert thought as his steel sword sliced through the air. _What the fuck did they teach you at Stygga. One hundred ways to nap in the sun?!_

Lambert flicked the flat part of the sword up, giving Aiden an extra nudge as he attempted to jump over the blade. The effect was enough to make the cat stumble once he landed. With his knives, Aiden would have just tucked in and rolled out of the way, but with a two-handed sword, that wasn’t happening. He ended on his knees in the grass with a sour expression. 

“Avoidance and using my opponents’ momentum against them,” Aiden said through gritted teeth as he looked up at Lambert with what looked an awful lot like hurt pride. 

_And that’s why your blocks or parries don’t work._ Lambert held out his hand and pulled Aiden to his feet. “Don’t rely on your attacker’s momentum, but on their strength. Deflect with your shoulders and back.”

He moved in front of Aiden and nudged his feet apart with his boots, which were now parallel with his hips. It evened out the distribution of weight and _should_ make it easier for Aiden to stand his ground. “That sword is too heavy to count on dexterity. You need to stop avoiding and start confronting when you’ve got a heavy weapon.”

—

Eyebrows raised, Aiden smirked, “Love how you’re telling me to stop avoiding and start confronting.” Lambert gave him an unimpressed look. Aiden felt a little lost, holding the large broadsword in both hands, and his center of mass shifted out of his comfort zone. “Now what?” He asked.

“Like I said. Stop counting on dexterity. You can take me—don’t give me that look—if you stand your ground and use my strength against me.” Aiden felt his smirk evaporate. _He’s actually making sense and looking damn good while doing it_.

“What do you suggest? I just stand here while you wail on me?” Aiden asked with a defiant glare. Lambert was walking away from him as Aiden gripped the sword’s pommel, feeling the fatigue of the weight in his arms setting in already. 

“When you see me coming, stay where you are. And _use_ that sword.” Lambert gave an exasperated sigh before he stalked towards Aiden, Sword at the ready. “You’re tall enough to outreach me with your freakishly long arms. If you would just straighten your fucking spine.”

Aiden had to fight the impulse to move out of the way. Dodge and retaliate being his go-to technique and a tough habit to break, but once Lambert was within sword’s reach, time seemed to slow down. 

He braced himself as Lambert made an overhead arc. Aiden drew his sword up, feeling the muscles in his back tense as Lambert’s sword connected with his. Pushing the incoming attack to the side was, in fact, easier when he stretched his spine and rolled his shoulders into the movement. Guiding Lambert’s blade to the side, he redirected the wolf’s energy. 

Lambert’s attack sliced into the grass instead of Aiden.

—

Adjusting Aiden’s footing, Lambert saw how the cat straightened his spine. Aiden rolled his shoulders back and had more grip on the ground. It also enabled him to use those extra centimeters to his advantage. The improvement in Aiden’s deflection was instant. It didn’t take long before he was parrying Lambert’s attacks and holding his position without moving. 

Looking at the stunted way Aiden held the sword puzzled Lambert. It was clumsy. _Too clumsy._ As soon as Lambert got close enough for an attack, Aiden suddenly shifted his hands and seemed to know how to hold the blade correctly. It made no sense. 

Unless Aiden knew _precisely_ what he was doing. 

Lambert decided to test his suspicion. “Well, that seems to be working fine. How about offense?” Lambert narrowed his eyes and stood back casually, taking Aiden in with weary eyes. 

“I’m not sure I remember all of the sword attacks.” Aiden lowered the blade and cocked his head inquisitively. “Could you show me?” he asked with just a little bit too much enthusiasm and a cheeky wink. 

Walking up to Aiden, Lambert took in how the cat was standing. Aiden’s stance was loose enough to move swiftly. He held the sword correctly for an offensive attack. Something was fishy about this. But what?

“Draw the sword up as if you’re preparing an overhead attack,” Lambert suggested to Aiden without specifying any of the stances or movements. Aiden did exactly as instructed. His shoulders low, arms raised, back curved so he could give the downwards swing extra heft. Lambert thought it looked effortless, unreasonably effortless for a man who had just been fumbling around to hold a defensive stance.

Lambert let out an exaggerated sigh. “No, you’re doing it completely wrong.” Looking at Aiden’s eyes, he saw bewilderment in them, which was logical since he was standing in an ideal attack pose. Not even Vesemir would be able to correct anything about the way Aiden was standing his ground.

Moving behind Aiden, Lambert reached out on his toes to adjust Aiden’s grip. “Try holding it like this.” 

Damn the cat for having height on him. It did present Lambert with the perfect opportunity to lean in over Aiden’s back. He subtly pressed his hips against Aiden’s ass. As a response that ultimately betrayed Aiden’s motivation, he pushed back against Lambert. _So that’s what you’re trying to get at._

Letting his hands trail down to Aiden’s wrists, Lambert pushed into him further, feeling Aiden’s back pressing into his chest. Once his hands reached the sensitive inside of Aiden’s forearms, Lambert dug his nails in. Not deep enough to draw blood, just deep enough to make sure there would be a neat row of half-moon bruises later.

With a yelp, Aiden dropped the sword and tried to move out of Lambert’s reach, which was useless. Aiden had height and swiftness. Lambert had foresight and strength. 

Quickly pulling Aiden’s hands down to his sides, Lambert circled his arms around him, pinning his arms in place. Spinning Aiden around and tossing him over his shoulder with ease, Lambert could feel the cat squirm. _Yeah, you’re not getting out of this_. Clamping down hard, Lambert strode towards the tree and deposited Aiden against it. Aiden’s heart rate increased.

The way Aiden looked at him with a surprised smirk and the adrenaline Lambert had built up made it very tempting for him to jump the cat and fuck him against the tree. Just to prove a point. Which point, Lambert wasn’t sure, but there was a point to be made. 

“Whatever the fuck you think you’re doing, Aiden,”—Lambert pushed into him and growled into Aiden’s ear—“you overdid it.”

“Shoot, you’ve figured out my nefarious plan.” the witcher replied playfully, leaning into Lambert. 

—

Grabbing Aiden’s slender wrists, Lambert slammed him back into the tree. Aiden flinched as Lambert knocked the air out of him. Lambert pushed up against him, covering Aiden’s body with his. Before Aiden had a chance to take a breath, Lambert pulled his arms up by the wrists, pinning Aiden’s hands against the coarse bark. 

Lambert forced his thigh between Aiden’s legs, applying steady pressure to his privates. Aiden tried to get his wrists out of Lambert’s grip. Still, the wolf had a definite advantage over him with his upper body strength. Aiden whimpered and felt Lambert’s breath ghost over his neck only a moment before his lips pressed into the hollow between Aiden’s jaw and ear. 

Lambert tightened his hold on Aiden’s wrists and kissed a trail along his neck to the other ear. “I’m not sure if I’m offended by the way you held that sword or amused. Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” 

Aiden tried to wiggle out of Lambert’s hold. Pushing his shoulders against the tree, he arched his hips forward, grinding down on Lambert’s thigh. “It wasn’t a lie, you know. I haven’t used a sword in decades.” His words came out breathy. 

“Oh, I don’t doubt that, but you hardly needed me to adjust your grip.” Lambert took both of Aiden’s wrists, engulfing them in one of his hands. With his other hand, he cupped Aiden’s cheek and tilted his face towards him. “You just wanted a chance to grind your tight ass into me.” Aiden didn’t protest as he felt the corner of his mouth curl up. 

Lambert captured Aiden’s mouth with his own, and Aiden could tell Lambert was holding back. It made heat rise between his legs. Lambert loosened his grip on Aiden’s wrists. If he really tried, Aiden could probably get out of the hold. However, he _didn’t_ want to. At all. What Aiden _did_ want was for some of that carefully crafted restraint Lambert was clinging onto to crumble and fall away. 

“Do tell me how much you mind me _‘grinding my tight ass’_ against you.” Aiden’s voice had a challenging lilt to it. He knew Lambert didn’t dislike it. Or, well, Aiden assumed as much, feeling the bulge in Lambert’s leathers rub against his thigh. 

“I want to fuck you so bad right now,” Lambert groaned with closed eyes. Aiden felt Lambert's breath come in short bursts from between his parted lips.

“Then what’s stopping you?” Aiden asked teasingly, rolling his hips against Lambert’s thigh. He could feel his slick starting to work into his smalls, the cotton of his braies rubbing against his swollen dick. 

“I probably shouldn’t be rewarding your shitty behavior, for one.” Lambert managed to growl before he looked Aiden in the eyes. The only color left in Lambert’s irises was a thin ring of gold around his blown wide pupils. 

“Second, your trousers,” Lambert gave Aiden a predatory smile. “I need both of my hands to get you out of those.” Lambert cocked his head and gave Aiden a questioning look. “Swear not to clock me if I let go of your hands?”

Aiden gave Lambert a cheeky smile. “On my honor.” 

Lambert snorted, “Try that again. With something actually worth a fuck.” 

Letting go of Aiden’s wrists, Lambert trailed his calloused hands down Aiden’s arms until he reached his shoulders. With one hand, Lambert unbuckled Aiden’s armor and pauldron. Aiden lowered his arms and let the armor slide to the ground. It hit the grass with a dull thud.

Trailing one hand over Lambert’s arm and shoulder, Aiden appreciated the fine dark hair scattered on Lambert’s arms. With his nails, Aiden drew a shallow path up to Lambert’s neck and cradled his jaw, softly scratching through his beard. Aiden let his other hand slowly caress down Lambert’s chest, feeling the dampness of the cooling sweat on his shirt. Aiden pulled Lambert closer and inhaled the sweet scent of adrenaline and lust. 

Looking into Lambert’s eyes, Aiden saw eagerness on the wolf’s face. It was the same look Lambert had before a fight. In this case, desire replaced bloodlust.

It made a shiver run up Aiden’s spine.


	2. Chapter 2

Sliding his hands down Aiden's lithe frame, Lambert could smell the arousal coming from them both. When he got to Aiden's trousers, he worked the buttons open and leaned in for a kiss. It was sloppy and desperate and a bit too rough. Their teeth collided as Lambert tried to peel Aiden out of his leathers and lick into him ferociously.

From the corner of his eyes, Lambert caught how Aiden wiggled out of his trousers and braies. When they hit the floor, Lambert immediately smelled how turned on Aiden was. Using one hand to loosen his own trousers, Lambert used the other to cup Aiden's sex, holding on and grinding his palm into Aiden as he writhed.

Sliding his fingers between Aiden's swollen lips, Lambert gently stroked at Aiden's entrance. Taunting Aiden as much as he was teasing himself, really. It was worth it to hear Aiden's soft pleading whine as he pushed into Lambert's hand. 

After a few moments of mild torture, Lambert gave in and pushed a finger into Aiden's cunt, quickly followed by a second one as he fucked in and out a few times. He felt the slick heat around his fingers as Aiden started panting and gave a needy groan when Lambert retreated. He took his hand back and made a show of licking his fingers clean. 

"I think your defense is better that you've let on," Lambert growled before lacing his hands through Aiden's ginger waves and pulling his head close for another long kiss. He let go of Aiden's locks and got on his knees to pull Aiden's boots and trousers off. 

Aiden shivered and looked down at Lambert with pleading eyes. "I feel quite defenseless right now, though. Does that count?" Lambert felt Aiden's slender fingers trailing through his hair, wrapping a strand around one of his fingers. 

"Only if I get to test how defenseless." Lambert countered as he hooked Aiden's knee over his shoulder. Lambert pulled Aiden closer by his ass, pushing the cat's musky cunt right up to his face. He trailed a long path from Aiden's folds up to his dick with his tongue.

"Fuck you for tasting this good," Lambert sucked Aiden's dick into his mouth, using his hand to hold the cat in place against the tree.

—

Aiden let out a squeal and couldn't hold still. _This is just too good._ He had to concentrate when Lambert said something. 

'What?" He mumbled hazily.

"Tell me when you're close." Lambert rocked Aiden's hips into his face. Lambert slid in and out of Aiden, lazily fucking him with his fingers, pressing into Aiden's sweet spot. After a few strokes, Aiden felt Lambert's slippery fingers hesitantly tease back towards his asshole, and he bit down on his lower lip. 

They hadn't really talked about this, so there was no way for Lambert to know how much Aiden loved it when someone played with his ass. _Well, I guess he'll find out soon enough._ Aiden thought, feeling the heat in his belly build up. He pulled Lambert closer with the leg draped over his shoulder, urging Lambert on and riding towards bliss. 

He ground his ass into Lambert's fingers, hoping it would make him realize Aiden was more than enjoying the exploratory strokes. Aiden took in a sharp breath, letting it out in a stutter. He felt the tip of Lambert's finger slide into his hole carefully. "Fuck Lambert, I'm close."

"How close," Lambert asked between two flicks across Aiden's dick, licking trails around and over the sensitive nub. His finger moving in and out of Aiden's ass lazily. 

"Really fucking close, oh gods" Aiden felt the tension building towards the tipping point. He was still holding onto Lambert's hair, burrowing his fingers into the soft locks, trying to hang on to a shred of dignity. 

When he ground his hips into Lambert, Aiden was unpleasantly surprised as the wolf’s fingers and mouth were gone all of a sudden.

—

A low whine came from Aiden's throat as Lambert saw the cat desperately grind into thin air. It amused Lambert to see Aiden this turned on.

Taking off his leathers, braies, and boots quickly before standing up, Lambert took note of Aiden's reaction to his fingers at his ass.

Hooking his elbows into the crooks of Aiden's knees, Lambert lifted him off the ground. The sudden jostle startled his hazy partner, and Lambert felt Aiden's legs tremble, straining from being on the edge of unwinding.

Aiden wrapped his legs around Lambert's hips intuitively. His arms circled around Lambert's neck as he nuzzled into the scruff of Lambert's beard.

Feeling a fierce lust come over him, Lambert whispered into Aiden's neck. "You better hold on." Pushing Aiden against the tree, he felt his hard cock slide against the slick heat between Aiden's legs. Enjoying the warmth as well as Aiden's nails pressed into his back, Lambert lowered Aiden onto his cock in a smooth movement. 

Cupping Aiden's tight ass, Lambert started a slow thrusting pace, fucking up deep every time he lowered Aiden to the hilt.

"Next time you want me to fuck you, just ask."

Aiden held on tight, covering Lambert's beard and mouth in sultry licks and kisses, rocking his hips in time with the thrusts.

"Where's the fun in that?" Aiden said with a grin. "I think I quite like waking up this side of you with some force." 

Lambert pushed harder, looking down at where their bodies joined. He felt heat tighten in his balls. "Yeah, well, consider me awake." Lambert moved one hand to Aiden's dick and started stroking him in tight circles. "I want you to come on my cock."

The greedy way in which Aiden pushed his heels into the wolf's ass, trying to get him closer, was all Lambert needed as a response.

—

Aiden shuddered as Lambert stroked him. The energy built up quickly since Lambert's cock hit that sweet spot in Aiden's cunt with every stroke. He could feel himself contract just before he closed his eyes as the waves rolled over him.

"Oh fuck Lambert, yes, fuck!" Aiden tried to stifle his noise by pressing his face into Lambert's neck. His cunt spasmed hard around Lambert's cock. Biting down on Lambert's shoulder, Aiden felt small lightning bolts flashing through his body.

—

Lambert wanted to bury himself as far into Aiden as possible and decided to take a gamble on the earlier experience of exploring Aiden's ass. 

"Can you stand?" He asked Aiden between kisses. Aiden was flushed from the orgasm. Lambert made sure to hold him propped up against the tree as long as he needed to recover. 

After a few moments, Aiden opened his eyes, giving Lambert a lazy smile and a kiss on his cheek. "I think I can manage if I hold onto something."

Lambert lowered Aiden to the ground, spinning the cat around. "Just your luck, a tree!" Lambert exclaimed sarcastically. He bent down and rummaged through his trousers for a vial of oil.

Aiden leaned into the tree, pushing his ass back. Lambert placed his hands on Aiden's cheeks, pushing them apart slightly. He groaned when he saw Aiden's hole wink up at him. Opening the vial of oil with his teeth, Lambert drizzled the liquid onto the cat's ass. He gathered some of the moisture and massaged Aiden’s rim until he felt him relax. Pressing at the opening, Lambert pushed in a slicked up finger that was quickly joined by a second one, moving in and out in a slow, steady rhythm.

With his other hand, Lambert dribbled a bit of oil on his cock and stroked himself slowly, keeping himself painfully hard. _Time to test that theory._

Lambert whispered against Aiden's back, "I want to fuck your ass." Lacing his free hand through Aiden's hair, Lambert pulled his head back. "Will you let me?" 

—

"Yes. Please," Aiden was panting and gave Lambert a smoldering look. 

He arched his back, "Fuck me the same way you fight, Wolf. Hard, thorough, and as we've seen today, and a bit messy." Aiden glanced at Lambert over his shoulder with a rebellious smirk.

"Smartass." With a chuckle, Lambert pressed a kiss between Aiden's shoulder blades as he added a third finger and more oil. Slowly spreading the lubricant into Aiden's furl, opening him up further.

As Lambert removed his fingers from Aiden's ass. Aiden whimpered at the emptiness for a moment. Followed by a sigh of relief as he felt Lambert's blunt head press against him.

—

Lambert drizzled more oil on his prick and positioned Aiden in a way that would let him fuck his firm ass _precisely_ the way Lambert wanted. Pressing his head against Aiden's hole, Lambert let out a sharp hiss as he felt himself sink in gradually. 

Aiden wiggled against his chest and threw his head back against Lambert's shoulder. Lambert moved back, almost entirely slipping out of Aiden. When he heard soft pleading come from Aiden's throat, the sounds only turned him on more, and he thrust back in with gusto. 

Holding Aiden in place with an arm around his chest, Lambert wrapped the other around Aiden's hips. He caressed Aiden's muscled abdomen and trailed his hand down to his dick. Spreading his fingers, Lambert let his index and middle fingers rest on opposite sides of Aiden's swollen nub, pinching down slightly. With the right friction, it shouldn’t be hard to elicit another orgasm from his lover. 

"Think you can come again?" Lambert asked, pounding into Aiden's ass steadily, nuzzling into his neck. 

"I'll race you." Aiden's voice was thick with arousal. He had shifted positions, his arms resting against the bark of the tree, head leaning on top of them. 

Digging his free hand into Aiden's hip roughly, Lambert pushed down on Aiden's dick with the other. "Oh, I know you're the fast one." Lambert panted. 

Keeping his rhythm even, hips snapping back and forth tightly, Lambert whispered into Aiden's ear. "Just like you know, I'm the one with the stamina." 

—

While Lambert pounded into his ass steadily, Aiden rolled his hips, feeling his dick slide between Lambert's fingers. The fire built up quickly, and as Lambert drove deep into his ass, Aiden felt himself teeter on edge. 

Sliding one arm down, Aiden pulled Lambert's hand lower. He guided two of the wolf's fingers into his cunt just in time to feel the muscles clench down on Lambert's fingers as he flew off the edge for the second time. 

— 

Heavy panting picked up in speed a few moments before a deep moan escaped Aiden. Feeling every part of Aiden tense up and release was delicious. Lambert savored the slight twitching in Aiden's body as he rode out his orgasm. 

Lambert enjoyed making his lover come over and over again. More even than his own release at times. This, however, was _not_ one of those times. 

After his second release, Lambert doubted that Aiden could support his own weight. Lambert was very much looking forward to filling up his cat—if he would let him.

Lambert scooped Aiden up in his arms and carried him to their tent. Lowering a still limp and pliant Aiden to the floor inside, Lambert realized they were both still wearing their undershirts; it made Lambert chuckle. He reached for the hem of his own shirt, taking it off quickly before peeling off Aiden's, tossing them both to the side. 

The disappointed pout on Aiden's face made Lambert grin. Spreading more oil on his cock, Lambert stroked himself while Aiden watched him. Aiden stared at his shaft, licking his lips and giving Lambert an imploring look. 

Aiden fluttered his eyelashes innocently. "Please tell me you're putting that back in my ass." 

"Don't worry. I'm not done yet." Lambert moved up and kissed a trail up Aiden’s writhing body. 

"You're not done either, though, if it's up to me," he whispered into Aiden’s freckled skin. 

Feeling a shiver crawl over his spine, Lambert remembered their time at Loch Monduirn. When Aiden had made him _ask_ for what he wanted. It had annoyed and excited him in equal parts. 

"May I come in your ass?" Lambert heard his question spill out, feeling himself redden in discomfort.

—

Somewhere in the walk between the tree and their bedrolls, Lambert had lost a bit of bravado. It amused Aiden, and he relished the sight of the crimson flush on Lambert’s skin.

Aiden laced his fingers through Lambert's hair, scratching into the auburn waves. "Thought you'd never ask, pup." He pulled Lambert's head back, looking into his eyes and smirking at him, "Yes, you may." Aiden dipped in and kissed Lambert hard and hungry. 

Pulling up his legs, Aiden pushed Lambert back a bit with his feet, sliding them over his chest until his ankles were resting on Lambert’s shoulders. Lambert gave him a half-grin and moved closer. Aiden saw Lambert oiling up his prick with slow strokes before he positioned himself against Aiden's ass. 

Aiden tried to push into Lambert. Even in his fucked out state, he wanted to feel Lambert's thick cock stretching him. Aiden felt his leg muscles going sore from the training and the orgasms. He wasn't out for the count yet, though. Not until he would feel Lambert empty himself.

—

Their previous efforts had opened up Aiden to a point where it wasn't hard for Lambert to sink back into him. Aiden gave out a low growl, and Lambert dripped more oil on his cock. Seeing his shaft pump into Aiden's tight ass, Lambert concluded he was the luckiest goddamn bastard in the world. 

Lambert's whole body shuddered as he took a moment to savor the tight heat of Aiden around him. Lambert bent over, supporting his weight on his forearms while he pumped his hips into a squirming Aiden. The witcher made soft keening sounds that spurred Lambert on towards the inevitable. 

Gazing into Aiden's eyes, Lambert wondered if he could come again. If Lambert could tempt one more earthshattering moment of bliss out of his lover. It wasn't until Aiden replied that Lambert realized he had spoken the thought out loud.

"Not sure if I'll be able to walk after." Aiden cupped Lambert's Jaw and guided him down for a deep kiss, as Lambert felt his balls draw up. 

"I'll carry you," Lambert panted against Aiden's lips. Moving back on his knees, Lambert created space between their bodies. He looked down at Aiden with a challenging glint in his eyes, working in and out of the cat's taunt opening with unwavering force. 

Grasping Aiden's ankles loosely in one hand, Lambert thrust in and out with need. With his other hand, he trailed down Aiden's belly until he could massage his mound and got to the spot where Aiden's dick proudly stood between his lips. Swollen and eager. 

Panting and writhing on the bedroll. Lambert saw Aiden clawing into the fabric beneath them as he carefully stroked over Aiden's dick. He knew the cat would be oversensitive and didn't want to hurt him. He just wanted to drain one more high out of him.

—

His eyes fluttering closed, Aiden felt his orgasm hitting him the instant Lambert made the first gentle stroke over his dick. The world fell away around him. He thought he heard a wild animal outside their tent growling when he realized the sound was coming from his own throat. 

Letting go of everything, Aiden clenched his jaw and came hard while Lambert was buried deep inside. He felt his muscles convulse as Lambert kept him in place with one hand, pushing into him erratically and speeding towards his own release. 

—

As the tension in his belly built up, Lambert savored the moment just before he came. That delicious moment where time felt like it was standing still. That was the moment Aiden's orgasm washed over him. Lambert felt the cat twitch around his cock in waves. It caused the energy in his own body to snap. Pulled in by the current, Lambert climaxed with a loud groan, just a moment after Aiden, plowing into his cat with vigor. 

Carefully placing Aiden's legs down on the bedroll, Lambert slipped out of Aiden and lowered himself onto his chest. They were both panting heavily and wholly unwilling to move, their heart rates going from a sprint to a trot and down to their baseline sluggish witcher tempo. 

Reaching up to Aiden's lips, Lambert kissed the cat lazily. The absentminded stroking Aiden did of Lambert's back relaxed him further, and he rolled off Aiden. He pulled him in by the hip, so they were lying on their sides and facing each other. 

Handing Aiden one of the shirts, _probably mine,_ Lambert thought, feeling the fabric's damp sweatiness, Lambert waited until Aiden was done with the haphazard cleanup. They'd wash up later. Right now, all Lambert wanted was to lay there and enjoy the afterglow.

—

Tossing the shirt towards the tent's entrance, Aiden overshot his target, throwing the garment outside entirely. He sighed and moved towards Lambert, who held up one of the blankets, inviting Aiden to cuddle up against him. 

Aiden loved how sex removed some of the inhibitions Lambert had towards physical contact. If anyone had told him months ago that Lambert was a cuddler, he would have laughed at them. But here they were, limbs tangled together, calloused fingers stroking over sensitive skin. Softly kneading each other's body and enjoying the warm, gentle touches.

Lambert nuzzled into Aiden's neck. "You okay?"

Aiden smiled contently, "Yes. I was pretty much begging for a pounding."

Lambert narrowed his eyes, "What _was_ your intention in all this exactly?

"I figured that if you would explain to me how defense works, maybe yours wouldn't be shit." Aiden carded his hands through the waves of Lambert's hair. "And then you started to make sense while you were instructing me. You completely threw me off."

Lambert propped himself up on one arm. "What, you thought I couldn't possibly be a good teacher? Based on what?"

"Lamb, you have zero patience." Aiden's fingers trailed through Lambert's belly hair. "That's usually a dealbreaker when you want to pass on knowledge and skills." 

Lambert let out an indignant huff. "I'll have you know I taught Geralt's daughter everything she knows about fencing." Poking his fingers into Aiden's chest for emphasis, Lambert felt a chuckle rise from the cat. "What?"

"That must have been a swift ten-minute exercise." Aiden deadpanned.

Sighing, Lambert pulled Aiden into his arms, "If I'm _that_ incompetent, why are you with me?"

Snickering, Aiden kissed Lambert's jaw, "Because you're the _hottest_ incompetent man I have ever met."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Aiden." Lambert couldn't help but grin into Aiden's strawberry blonde hair.

"You made teaching look good enough for me to grind my tight ass into you; I'll give you that," Aiden murmured into Lambert's chest. 

Lambert hummed, "It's a good ass. You may have noticed I liked it."

Aiden looked up at Lambert with a lewd smirk, "And you may have noticed, my ass likes you too."

**Author's Note:**

> [Title inspiration: Van Halen. Because why the fuck not. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6M4_Ommfvv0)
> 
> As always a huge thank you to **Sohydrated** for being my beta :D
> 
> Kudo's and comments fuel my writing boner! If you enjoyed this, please drop a line or hit that button <3


End file.
